slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Origin
This article lists all origins of the bosses, from films, games, DLC's, etc. Bosses A Abomination Bonemaster (TERA) (Game) Agrippa (Amnesia: Tenebris Lake) (Addon) Anathema (Original) (Glubbable) Angelo (Underhell) (Game/Mod) Anita (Mistake) (Game/Mod) Antlion Guard (Half-Life 2: Episode One) (Half-Life 2: Episode Two) (DLC) Antlion Soldier (Half-Life 2: Episode One) (Half-Life 2: Episode Two) (DLC) Antlion Worker (Half-Life 2: Episode One) (Half-Life 2: Episode Two) (DLC) Alien Grunt (Black Mesa) (Game) Alpine Predator (TERA) (Game) Amputatated (Sillent Hill: Alchemilla) (Game/Mod) Archvile (Doom 3) (Game) Argon (TERA) (Game) Argon Guardian (TERA) (Game) Avogadro (Him) (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (Game) B Babu (The Doll) (Grey) (Game/Mod) Babydoll (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Barney Calhoun (Half-Life 2) (Game) Batman Visional (Mothman) (Batman Arkham: Origins) (Game) BEN Drowned (Creepypasta) (Website/Story) Bioclones (Paranoia) (Game/Mod) Billy the Doll (SAW) (Film) Black Dog (Afraid of Monsters) (Game/Mod) Blue Felfire (World of Warcraft) (Game) Bogeyman (Silent Hill: Downpour) (Game) Bombinomicon (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Boney (Doom 3) (Game) Boney of Hell (Doom 3) (Game) Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Book Simon (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Bread Monster (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Brumak (Gears of War) (Game) Bruiser (Doom 3: Resurection of Evil) (DLC) Brutus (The Warden) (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (Game) Buffy (Amnesia: In Lucy's Eyes) (Addon) Bullsquid (Black Mesa) (Game) Bunny Man (Urban Legends) (Website/Story) Burnout (Bulletstorm) (Game) Burnout Boss (Bulletstorm) (Game) Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) (Film) C Charger (Half-Life: Opposing Force 2) (Game/Mod) Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Chris Walker (The Soldier) (Outlast) (Game) Chryssalid (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) (Game) Clarence (Penumbra: Black Plague) (Game) Classic Slender Man (Slender: The Eight Pages) (Game) Construct Infected (SOMA) (Game) Cyber Demon (DOOM) (Game) Cyber Demon (Doom 3) (Game) Cyborg Franklin (They Hunger) (Game/Mod) D Deathclaw (Fallout 3) (Game) Deinother (Zeno Clash) (Game) Deus Ex (E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy) (Game) Duck Nigga (Ducks) (Team Fortress 2) (Video) (Game) E Eddie Gluskin (The Groom) (Outlast: Whistleblower) (DLC) Emily Romero (Nightmare House 2) (Game/Mod) Engineer (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) (Game) F Faceless (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Face Spectre (Afraid of Monsters) (Game/Mod) Faster (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Flesh Horror (World of Warcraft) (Game) Fleshpound (Killing Floor) (Game) Fleshpound (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Flesh Squid (They Hunger) (Game/Mod) Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Frank Manera (The Cannibal) (Outlast: Whistleblower) (DLC) Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (Film) Frost Atronach (Skyrim) (Game) Frost Scrake (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) G Gabel (Zeno Clash) (Game) Gargantua (Black Mesa) (Game) George Romero (Call of Duty: Black Ops) (Game) Ghost (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Giant Zombie Soldier (GZS) (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Gingerfast (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Goliath (Borderlands) (Game) Gonome (Half-Life: Opposing Force) (Game/Mod) Gorefiend (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Green Felfire (World of Warcraft) (Game) Guilt (Underhell) (Game/Mod) H Hans Volter (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Hazmat Zombies (Paranoia 2) (Game/Mod) Headcrab Zombies (Black Mesa) (Game) Hell Guardian (Doom 3) (Game) Hellhound (World of Warcraft) (Game) Hell Knight (Doom 3) (Game) Hentai Woody (Toy Story) (Film) Hitler (Wolfenstein 3D) (World War II) (Game) (History) Horseless Headless Horsemann (HHH) (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Houndeye (Black Mesa) (Game) Hunter (Mini Strider) (Half-Life 2: Episode Two) (DLC) Hunter (Penumbra: Necrologue) (Game/Mod) Huskotron (Killing Floor: Summer Sideshow) (DLC) I Imp (Doom 3) (Game) J Jack Frost (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Jackinthebox (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) (Film) Jin Yoshida (SOMA) (Game) K Kate (Slender: The Arrival) (Game) Killer Croc (Batman Arkham: Asylum) (Game) Kraak (E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy) (Game) L Liberty Prime (Fallout 3) (Game) Licker (Resident Evil) (Game) Locust Berserker (Gears of War) (Game) Luigi Doll (Mario Party 2) (Game) Luigi (Mario Party 2) (Game) M Mace (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Maggot (Doom 3) (Game) Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Mannequin (Mistake) (Game/Mod) Man Spider (Paranoia) (Game/Mod) Marcus (Underhell) (Game/Mod) MeeM (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Moarg (World of Warcraft) (Game) Mobile Task Force (MTF) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) Monkey Man (Killing Floor: Summer Sideshow) (DLC) Monoculus (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Monsters (DOOM) (Game) Mutant (Paranoia 2) (Game) N Novaraptor (Primal Carnage) (Game) Nutpounder (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) O Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Film) Osama Bin Laden (9/11) (History) P Paganini (Demon Violinist) (Abyss Odyssey) Panzer Soldat (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (Game) Paranoia (Original) (Glubbable) Patients (Variants) (Outlast) (Game) Patriarch (Killing Floor) (Game) Patriarch (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Phantom Woman (Amnesia: In Lucy's Eyes) (Addon) Phasmo (Original) (Glubabble) Pinwheel (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Pitdrone (Half-Life: Opposing Forces) (Game/Mod) Prisoner Head (Silent Hill: Downpour) (Game) Psuedo (S.T.A.L.K.E.R) (Game) Psycho (Borderlands) (Game) Psycho (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) (Game) Q Quadralex (SIN) (Game/Mod) R Red Felfire (World of Warcraft) (Game) Remnant (Amnesia: The Great Work) (Addon) Revenant (Doom 3) (Game) Richard Trager (Dr Trager) (Outlast) (Game) Robo Claus (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Robot Girl (SOMA) (Game) Russian Mangler (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) (Game) S Sabaoth (Doom 3) (Game) Santabloat (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Sawblade (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Sawcrazy (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Sawer (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Sawrunner (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Sawyer (Doom 3) (Game) Scarecrow (Batman Arkham: Asylum) (Game) Scientist Mutant (Mistake) (Game/Mod) Scimutated Boss (Mistake) (Game/Mod) SCP-049 (The Plague Doctor) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-106 (The Old Man) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-1499-1 (The Gas Mask Monster) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-173 (The Sculpture) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-178-1 (The 3D Projection Monster) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-860-2 (The Guardian) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-966 (The Sleep Killer) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) Scrake (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Servant Brute (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) (Game) Servant Grunt (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) (Game) Sewmo (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Shadow Miku (Vocaloid) (TV Series) Sha of Fear (World of Warcraft) (Game) Sha of Pride (World of Warcraft) (Game) Shiver (Killing Floor: Community) (Addon) Shock Trooper (Half-Life: Opposing Force) (Game/Mod) Shrek (Shrek) (Film) Skeleton King (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Slender Man (Slender: The Arrival) (Urban Legends) (Game) (Website/Story) Slowerno (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Smoker (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) Spider Demon Mastermind (DOOM) (Game) Stalker (Amnesia: Tenebris Lake) (Addon) Starved (Amnesia: In Lucy's Eyes) (Addon) Steve (The Patient) (Grey) (Game/Mod) Stranger (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Suicide Blitz Tank (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) Suicider (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Suitor (Amnesia: Justine) (DLC) Sun-on-a-Stick Man (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Super Mutant Behemoth (Fallout 3) (Game) T Taller (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Tank (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) Terry Akers (SOMA) (Game) Tesla (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) (Game) The Addiction (Afraid of Monsters) (Game/Mod) The Horror (Original) (Glubbable) The Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) The Rake (Creepypasta) (Website/Story) The Sisters (Original) (Glubbable) The Twins (Outlast) (Game) Thrasher (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) (Game) Timorous (Original) (Glubbable) Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Trypophobia (Original) (Glubbable) Tuurngait Infected (Penumbra: Black Plague) (Game) U Undead Führer (Hitler) (Urban Legends) (Website/Story) V Ventriloquist (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Villar (Original) (Glubbable) W Walrider (Billy Hope) (Outlast) (Game) Weeper (Amnesia: A Cowards Debt) (Addon) Weeping Angel (Doctor Who) (TV Series) Wheelchair Monster (Afraid of Monsters) (Game/Mod) White Faced Anita (Mistake) (Game/Mod) White Face (Imscared a Pixelated Nightmare) (Game) Witch (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) Wraith (Doom 3) (Game) Wretch (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) (Game) X Xenomorph Crusher (Alien) (Film) Xenomorph Soldier (Alien) (Film) Xenomorph Spitter (Alien) (Film) Y Z Zetsubou Spider (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) (Game) Zolyn (TERA) (Game) Zombie Brute (Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare) (Game) Zombie Clown (Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare) (Game) Zombie Floater (The Assasin) (Grey) (Game/Mod) Zombie Hellhound (Call of Duty: World at War) (Game) Zombine (Half-Life 2: Episode One) (DLC) Zork (They Hunger) (Game/Mod) Category:Slender Fortress